


From the Darkness She Came

by LadiAnnBlack



Category: Lords Of The Ring
Genre: Don't know how yet but, F/M, Legolas is an Ass, Mention of Thranduil - Freeform, Some major verbal abuse, What if the big bad had a daughter, somehow they'll end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiAnnBlack/pseuds/LadiAnnBlack
Summary: One decision changed Thurin's life. While her birthplace leaves her with a target on her back. Making friends is impossible and finding love is nothing more than a pipe dream.Can Thurin defy the stigma that follows her like a dark cloud? Or will she follow in her father's footsteps?





	1. His End is Her Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta attached to it so I apologize in advance for any errors.
> 
> Also heads up the characters will slightly be freeform I tried to get them as close to the original as I could but >_<
> 
> All I can do is try, try, try, fail, and try again

It wasn’t her war. Sure she craved more than she already had but, she was fine with the world the way it was. However HE was her father, in the loosest sense of the word, seeing as she was more like a prized toy, and as such he expected absolute obedience. Obedience she would not give. Not that she was simple or blind she knew he killed those who disagreed with him or got in his way. She just didn’t fear him in fact she had the scars, physically and mentally, to prove it. 

**“Middle-Earth is fine just the way it is darkness touches every corner. There is no need for change!”** she argued her hands holding the windows frame so tightly her fingers bit into the stone. She was not like his others that hopped at his command. To his utter dismay she had a mind of her own. One that she spoke and used for herself. Not for him. He couldn’t bend her to his will and today it seemed her insolence was to be tolerated no more. The final battle for Middle Earth found Sauron not as close to a victory has he had expected to be. While she laughed and taunted him for his failure. He tore through her body causing unfathomable pain.

**“Thurin, so ungrateful after everything I have given you!”** He hissed reaching out his dark hand to punish her more. She was his greatest creation as well as his greatest disappointment. If not for the power she possessed he would have been rid of her when she first defied him. This pain though would teach her, her place. She was his and would remain his as long as darkness laid in her heart. Thurin could pretend but, she was his seed he knew what thoughts filled her head and her dreams. Her mother’s influence was there oh but, his blood was prominent in her veins. She was HIS.

**“Grateful to you! For what? For forcing me into something I never wanted!? I was perfectly fine before you came along. Why would I help you? I want you to fail!”** Thurin cackled throwing her head back watching the sky awash with reds, yellows and oranges. The veil concealing her face stuck to the blood seeping from between her lips. Screams rang out below as metal sliced through flesh and clanged together in rage. She laughed as something deep within her began to uncoil. Even in such times beauty was found in destruction, she thought as she watched an Orc’s head be separated from its body. A bitterness at the sight had her stomach twisting more than the pain. Sauron began clawing at her arms as she bared her thoughts to him. He was furious and she started to wonder if she survive his anger as he continued to tear her apart.

**“I gave you life! I created you!”** his rage roared inside her head almost sending her to her knees. Gritting her teeth she stiffened her shaking legs and slowly moved to flatten herself against the wall. No longer able to keep overlooking the carnage that was his war. As the Dark Lord he thought darkness was his to command. His to shape how he saw fit. He was its ruler and King. HE was the one that would sit as god of Middle Earth the Valar kneeling at his feet. So how dare SHE mock him despite what he did at her defiance? He thought Thurin had learned who her master was. He was mistaken.

**“Gave me life? No, you gave me a prison! I was always here! Even before you came to be my power called to you! Even before greed grew without bounds I watched this world!! I watched you crawl from the cesspool that bore you life. You gave me this SHELL, however, you did not CREATE me! I was NEVER yours to command Sauron!”** she hissed grinning despite his torture. Her powers were unfurling slithering forward until she had herself rooted in his black heart. Thurin could taste his filth on her tongue and her mouth watered. His was an evil that was as delicious as it was revolting. She found herself getting drunk on it while at the same moment wanting to vomit. Shaking the feelings loose she channeled all the pain he inflicted on her over the years. Gathered every cut, every beating, every cruel word and sent it back to him. In his final hour he would feel what he has done to her; to this world. For a man with so much intelligence he had no idea what he’d given rise to when he thought to wake her. Her power was vast and even though she was now trapped in this form after years of trying she could tap into it. As she did now drowning out his at the same moment she felt Mt. Doom began to crumble. **“Your precious ring will take you with it!”** she laughed voice hoarse from the strain of dis/over use.

**“THURIN!!”** his outrage and disbelief rand in her head as cheers from the warriors outside filled the air. Slowly sliding to the floor she leaned against the cold wall and was surprised to find it warm. Confused she looked to find a small trail of blood leading to a pool beneath her. Ah, she thought, no wonder she felt so weak now. This body was not made to use so much power after all and she had to be careful or damage it to greatly. Gazing up at the stone ceiling Thurin smirked, thinking of how man, elf and dwarf were finishing off the last of Sauron’s army and would soon storm the castle to take care of anyone that was inside. Not a major feat with his power not there to back them, the armies might diminished greatly and she was already close to death.

“What now?” she mused turning her gaze back to the window reaching out with her hand as if to stroke the clouds. She’d heard that on the verge of death the living always wanted to see something beautiful or those they loved. However thinking back to the battle Thurin realized that everyone she knew was gone. There were no Orcs to speak to her in their cruel and spellbinding language. No Goblins, those she wouldn’t miss all too much though it was fun to try and match wits with them. No Wargs to snuggle up to when they decided they were tired of being frightening and wanted to be petted or scratched behind the ear. Adding to that Thurin had never loved not truly sure she had cared for a lot, however she learned early on in her existence to never give too much of her heart in this cold and damaged place. Leaving her with nothing but, the knowledge that even moreso now than ever she was alone. “Isn’t that a fate much crueler to have than any other?” she asked herself closing her eyes.

Sighing she suddenly felt a brush against her power from something light and warm. Thurin looked towards the door not wanting to see the person that presence was attached to. At the same time curious as to what they could want. Their enemy was dead shouldn't they be moving on from here? Placing her shaking hands flat to the concrete ignoring the sleekness caused by her blood loss she coated the room in shadow to protect herself. No need to be put to sleep before she was truly sure she was ready.


	2. Decision-To Trust or Not To Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her presence couldn't be ignored and now she has to figure out how big the threat to her life is...and what she wants to do about.
> 
> Writing summaries = Hard. The suck is real >_<
> 
> and again no beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that commented and left feedback! I hope this chapter is just as good for you guys to read as it was for me to write (^.^)

Gandalf felt the dark energy the moment he stepped within Barad-dur it was not Sauron’s and far older than he had ever felt before. It worried him that the Dark Lord had such power close to him and the Istari thanked the Valar that they had stopped him before he could use it. If Sauron had used any of the dark power he felt than Middle Earth would have been lost to them. No amount of planning or praying would have saved them. As he made his way towards the source he kept his eyes out for any of the dark army that could have been hidden inside. Sauron was as cunning a man as he was evil there was no telling what all he had hidden within these wall. Even with no obvious signs of battle there were still bodies of foe and ally to be seen at almost every turn.

Frowning in displeasure he reached out with his magic to get a better sense of his surroundings and the location of the dark energy. In hopes that it was some sort of stone that was easily destroyed and not a being.They were all far too battle weary to face another great evil so soon. Especially without knowing what it was or how to defeat it. It was when he came upon a stairway that he felt the power dim and a barrier erect itself. He had masked is magical signature so how could his presence be detected? And if it could erect a barrier how powerful was this object? With the fear that whatever it was planned to attack slowly gripping Gandalf’s heart he took the stairs two at a time his staff held tightly in his hand. As he hurried he began to notice that the castle around him was decayed and falling to ruin. Piles of rubble was what was left of some walls and parts of the floor were simple gone. With the rate at which it seemed to happen the area looked to not to have been visited by anyone in a very long time. “What did you keep here Sauron?” the Istari wondered aloud as he made his way further into Barad-dur.

The waiting was killing her, literally, as she lost more blood than she was comfortable with.The small pool had turned into a large puddle and she was starting to feel numb. With the barrier she erected in place her powers weren’t able to relax and focus on healing her wounds. In truth she wasn’t sure she wanted them to. It would be so easy to let everything go and slip back into sleep. Away from this world and all its pain. Away from this fragile shell that could not handle her. Away from her lonely existence. However as she had spent so much of this existence locked away did she want to just fade? “What is beyond here?” a voice aged by time asked from just outside of her room breaking into her thoughts. From the feel of them she knew it could be only one person but, what did he want here? His enemy was dead. If he was here to face her she was going to be a poor opponent. Thurin was tired she did not have the strength for anything more than her barrier. If he turned into a threat with as weak as she was...she would die. Though if anything wasn’t that what she wanted? Closing her eyes she tried to think in hopes that some answer would present itself to her.

“What is beyond here?” Gandalf asked again edging closer to the room stopping as the taint in the air around him became thicker. When he had rounded the top of the stairs he did not expect the amount of darkness he encountered. It blanketed the whole hallway almost making it impossible to see only there was nothing oppressive about this darkness. It was just heavy. Like a dark hand preventing him from moving forward. What had Sauron created that could outlive him? That it could confuse him to such a degree? The shadows surrounding him were alive seeming to breath as he did. “The question is who not what but, Mithrandir do you truly want the answer?” the reply sounded raspy and weak as if whoever spoke was at death’s door and would walk through at any moment. “I did not know there was one such as you in Mordor” he replied evenly lighting his staff to purify the air.

Even with as pure as the darkness was the air was still heavy and he wished to breath properly. He would not let this foul thing snuff out his life on this day “Those that were supposed to know of me did. I was kept accordingly. Now what brings you so far from your friends Istari?” the voice wheezed and Gandalf would swear he heard what sounded like a hiss of pain before it went silent maybe whatever was beyond his sight was dying out along with its master. “I felt your presence creature and seeing as you are a servant of Sauron I wanted to know what foul wind you brought with you to Middle Earth.” the Istari replied, his voice ringing out in the empty space as he raised his staff, tapping on the barrier hoping to bring it down. However it stood strong. Closing his eyes he reached out once more but, this time to read the creature and noticed a fragileness he had not before. Gandalf could not be sure but, the more he looked the more certain he became, it was injured. Glancing around he confirmed again that there were no signs of battle in this part of the castle. Leaving him to wonder who could have done it harm? “I was just enjoying the show,” it panted as it spoke of what was happening below. With Sauron dead the ‘Fellowship’ had won. Peace would finally come to Middle Earth and the mourning of those who had been lose could be done properly. “As I spend my days locked behind these walls the view is all I really have” it replied and he felt as if it were eyeing him in weary amusement even as every word sounded like its last.

Gandalf had not been sure what he would find when he walked into Sauron’s castle as the Dark Lord's mind was vast in its cruelty. So when he was drawn by a power. far darker than the Dark Lord himself he almost hesitated to discover what it was. The simple fact that it was dark in itself worried him as from darkness only came evil “Why were you locked in here?” he asked placing his staff against the barrier that separated them once again giving one last tap. The only reason anyone would lock something that felt this powerful up was that it was uncontrollable and if Sauron could not control his own creation...they were doomed. There was a groan and then the barrier shook the shadows around him slowly receded and slipped inside of a room further down the hallway. “Because, I was deemed a naughty child that needed to be punished” came the reply as it fell.

Thurin knew what he saw versus what he felt. Her heavily cloaked figure was small, slightly bigger than a Hobbit, while the darkness she held was old. To him she looked like nothing more than a very powerful child sitting in a very large pool of blood. “You are no more than a child” the old Istari said in confirmation to Thurin’s thoughts as he walked in and kneeled beside her. Gandalf could not see where the injuries lie but, with the amount of blood he knew there had to be many “I am hardly a child though I will concede with your observation” she sighed trying to slowly get up her muscles shaking with the effort. If she was going to make conversation she would at least be a little more comfortable. She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the floor, however, she knew it was too long and she needed to move so she could return feeling to her legs. “I can not tell if you are an enemy. My eyes seem to be betraying me” he commented reaching out to help her taking note of the blood transferred to his palm from her robes.

How was she still alive? There was no way a normal being could survive as she has. Even he being a White Istari would die with this amount of blood loss. “I am called Thurin seeing as we do not know each other I believe we are called strangers before anything else” she groaned as he helped her walk to the closest seat to them. With her barrier down her power started to focus internally and was slowly healing her wounds. Very, very, very slowly. Soon she would be able to walk without crumbling to the floor or needing assistance. Or breath without hissing in pain because her lungs expanded too far. Though she could feel it would take far longer than she had before she was fully well. “How is it that I have never heard whispers of a child in Mordor?” Gandalf asked, forgetting she had answered it once already, he was understandably still in shock. When one thought of Mordor they thought of something twisted with greed and swollen with power. She looked nothing like that.

From what he could make out she was only a little bigger than a full grown Hobbit with mahogany skin, pale blue eyes that reminded him of the sky before dawn, and pitch black hair. The rest of her face was hidden behind a black silk veil causing her look almost ethereal. As if she should be sitting in gardens with flowers or running through trees with small animals at her heels. Not hidden away inside this dark twisted castle. Gandalf knew without a doubt she did not belong here. “There would be no whispers of someone who does not exist to the outside world” she told him moving to lift her hood back onto her head.

He had seen far too much of her person as it was and need not see anymore. Even with all she knew of him she did not trust the old man he could still at any moment attack her. Did he wait for some cue? She was still weak in her current state very easily handled was he hoping she would die and he would not have to lift a hand to her? “You said you are called Thurin? The secret one? A fitting name I must say though I am glad you are not a secret Sauron took to his grave” Gandalf laughed dryly feeling the shadows recede further into the room and gather around her. Almost as if they were never there to begin with. “Seeing as the Dark Lord is now dead and Mordor will soon be nothing more than a distant reminder. What will you and your ‘Fellowship’ do now?” she asked, out of curiosity as well as to move the conversation away from herself, once he moved to take the only other sit in the barren room.

He watched her for a beat and took in the shallow breaths, the slight winces, even the way she sat rigid. She had been on the verge of death when he first arrived. Now it seemed as if she only needed a little rest and would fine. Looking over to where she had been sitting he saw the now cooled pool of blood and wondered again exactly how powerful was she? “What do you know of our ‘Fellowship’?” he asked instead and she lowered her head trying to hide, not successfully he thought, a smirk before it twisted into a grimace. “I may not have been able to leave Barad-dur physically but, that does not mean I did not know what was happening beyond here” she replied and he nodded trying to figure if her appearance was a lure or if this Dark One was really as she seemed?

He could sense no traps or tricks, and if he ignored where they were and the state in which he found her this would be an everyday conversation since almost all of Middle-Earth knew of the ‘Fellowship’. It was just, how could he believe they had a silent ally in Mordor? Especially when everything within its walls was aimed to kill them. Standing he walked around until he stood next to her “I can not figure if I should trust you or not little one. However, I would be remiss if I did not see to your aide” the way he said it was threatening enough that Thurin held up her hand to stay his actions “I can heal myself and will be fine” she replied looking towards the door as the sound of running feet reached her ears “It seems you were missed Mithrandir and today I gather a great many guest” she commented pulling her cloak tighter around herself slowly standing on legs that still trembled in exhaustion. Sighing deeply she side stepped her blood and gazed out the window at the remainder of the ‘Fellowship’ on the battle field below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading and bare with me trying to get into the flow of things.
> 
> If there is something you feel should be changed or reworked let me know ^_^


	3. A Journey is A Journey is A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face and more doubts swirl around Thurin and what/who she is..  
> ..
> 
> How can you trust your eyes when your instincts are screaming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to decide how I should post. Either a chapter a day or one every other day....I figure it out.
> 
> Anyway Happy reading!!

“Gandalf!” Aragorn called as he barged into the room finding his friend alone with a strange cloaked figure and blood. “When you did not return I grew worried” he stated casting glances to the figure laced with caution. When he had followed behind the old Istari he had been weary of what he would come across but, he did not expect a child to be what he found “Aragorn all is well in fact I have found us a new traveling companion” Gandalf smiled and turned towards the child as it watched the the rest of their army comb the battle field for fallen comrades and to insure the deaths of their enemies. From the way it leaned out the window the child couldn’t be all that tall making him want to walk over and pick it up. While at the same time everything in him told him to leave the room and get him and everyone else as far away as possible. The child seemed to stiffen at Gandalf’s words but, said nothing in reply just continued to gaze out the window. “Traveling companion? This child of Mordor?” Aragorn asked skeptical never in a thousand years had he thought he'd hear that come from anyone's lips especially not Gandalf's. Since he had failed to get Saruman to side with them the Istari no longer sought to sway their enemy “Yes, the ring is gone and we must seek news of Frodo. Besides it is better she be with us than on her own” the Istari smiled thinly glancing over at the child as she leaned even further out the window. Giving Aragorn the feeling that she would fall out frowning he walking over and against his better judgment her lifted her “There you go” Aragorn said gently holding her about her waist so she could see better.

The girl's head whipped around and pale eyes stared at him and with her face covered so all he saw were those wide,crystal blue, eyes filled with suspicion, pain and wonder. She was indeed as tiny as he’d thought though she was not as young. Her body curved in a way only one leaving youth behind and entering womanhood would. So quickly putting her down he took a step back when she stiffened. A wetness on his hand made him look down at it in confusion when he saw the blood he snapped his gaze to hers “You are injured” he said sounding as if he had solved life's riddle and Thurin despite her pain found herself laughing. The first touch of his hand and sent the most mind numbing pain through her body. It took everything she had not to pass out and fall to the floor but, she did it she forced her body to obey and stood on her own two feet in front of them “I am” she agreed before taking a step back and watching him silently wondering what he would do with his newly discovered information. Would he be the one to finally take her life? “My name is Aragorn and you are?” he asked clearing his throat to try and get rid of the awkwardness he had created so that she would not feel the need to attack him because, he by the Valar he did not wish to kill a child. Even if that child came from Mordor.

“That is Thurin and if she wishes I want her to return with us to Gondor” Gandalf answered cutting into Aragorn’s thoughts and drawing Thurin’s attention to him. Surprise was only apparent in the air around her as her demeanor never changed. He could tell she was not one to normally give her emotions away “Is that a wise thing to offer me Mithrandir? There are many who will not look to kindly on me traveling with you. They will think I used some evil to get you to allow my presence” she questioned sending a meaningful look to his companion as she spoke. There were a lot of other problems that would arise later if she were to agree. Thurin wasn’t sure she was ready to be so open with the people of Middle Earth just yet. However the pull of a chance to explore the world outside was stronger than the fatigue that threatened at the thought of the journey ahead if she said yes. Besides there was someone she needed to see. Someone that she never thought she would get the chance to see and they were on their way to them once they left Mordor “I see no reason for you to stay here” Gandalf said his thoughts mirroring Aragorn’s her power was something he wanted to keep an eye own because even though he felt no ill intent from her it could still be a trap.

Though she seemed as if she was dreading the existence ahead of her she looked at him for a long hard moment before she began to shake her head “I am better off here” she said moving away from both men there were many that would not understand and many that would want to do to her harm just because, of who she was. Gandalf glanced at Aragorn briefly then smiled as he deactivated the magic in his staff. He knew what might be stopping her and did not see anything wrong with her thoughts. It would indeed be difficult for those outside of Mordor to see beyond where she was born. However, he was also certain that anyone who spent more than a moment in her presence would see what he did and Aragorn was coming to. A charming yet mysterious young woman that grew up in a world full of great evil without being corrupted by it. “Will you come?” he asked giving her a meaningful look before she looked away.

Thurin glanced at Aragorn aware of who he was finding it strange that he stood before her and even stranger that his sword was not at her throat. Aragorn II, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, rightful claimant to thrones of Arnor and Gondor had more right than most to hate her for how his life turned out. He was one of the most affected by what Sauron sought to do. However never in all her life had she thought she would have him lift her as if she were a normal child struggling to see out of a window. As if she was not someone they had found deep within the castle of their most hated enemy. Did she really want to travel with them that hanging over her? Would they really be able to convince their companions she was not as they thought? There were too many unfavorable outcomes along with so many possibilities and with the endless paths she saw before her she did not know which one to take “Do not let my presence sway you. If Gandalf wishes you to come back with us you are more than welcome. In fact I would not mind getting to know you better myself” Aragorn spoke not wanting her to stay amongst the blood stained halls of Barad-dur any longer than she already had. While at the same time wanting to keep her close so he could watch her as there was no telling the kind of evil she really possessed. He had always thought the greatest evil could come in the sweetest wrapping.

She looked at both men and thought about the proposal. She did not trust them she would be a fool to do so but, she had the opportunity to finally leave Mordor. To walk under the sun instead of just looking at it from inside her dimly lit room. To experience contact with those that would not report her actions back to her father. To view the world first hand and not through the eyes of others “If I go with you…” she started to say before closing her mouth and gritting her teeth as pain shot up her legs causing her to crumble to the floor. The last bit of healing she was able to manage for the day was done. The rest was left to her body and with how fragile it was it would take far longer than she liked. The Istari had offered to heal her maybe she should go with them for that reason alone.

Aragorn was the first to react when she went down. Rushing forward he dropped beside her and began to look her over for major problem “Are you alright?” he asked brushing back her hood to get a better look noticing the thin sheen of sweat that covered her forehead. He reached up to remove her veil so he could get a better look at her. “Just tired” she lied moving out of hir grasp and his hands stilled before moving to check the rest of her. Gritting her teeth when his hands touched her arms where the marks her father had given her were still tender Thurin tried to keep from lashing out. He was like her mother when she scraped her knee as a child. Checking every inch of her and in the worst way it made her want to slap him and tell him to leave her be. They knew she was in pain they saw the blood why act so surprised?

Rolling back the sleeves of her robe Aragorn cursed at the claw marks that marred her flesh. They looked painful and deep and whoever gave them to her did not want the reason behind them forgotten “What happened there?” Gandalf asked his gaze narrowing as she pulled away from Aragorn again recovered herself. He had been wondering for the longest but, had refused to ask. Now though he saw no choice “Just punishment. I told you Sauron did not like that I would not help him. Being his property I was supposed to be happy to do his bidding. Unfortunately I was not ” she said wrapping her darkness tighter around her core. She refused to appear any weaker in their eyes than she already did. It could only spell her undoing.

“Being what you are why did you refuse to help in the Dark Lord’s plans?” Aragorn asked eyeing her in confusion. She was a child of Mordor so why would she not wish to see Sauron’s reign? Didn't all that served under him feel the same as he did? Thurin looked at him for a long hard moment then slowly stood making her way around him. She had felt his words like a slap to her face and even if he meant no harm with them they caused a great deal. One more cut she would bare, one more wound for her to heal, one more scar she would have, one more reason she should stay, one more in a long line of more to come “Being what I am, I wonder” she answered cryptically coming to a stop in front of Gandalf “If I go with you I am putting a trust in you Mithrandir. A trust I am not sure is wise being what I am,” both men knew she said this on purpose as a reminder to them but, it was also to herself. She needed to remember no matter how kind they appeared she was still viewed in a dark light. She was still their enemy “but, a trust nonetheless” she finished waiting for his reply.

Gandalf eyed the girl and stroked his beard. Her eyes seemed far older than they should for someone her age. Her words held more weight and caution than they should. Her whole being actually, if it were not for her appearance, he would believe was far older than anyone he had come across “We could say the same. Are we not giving you trust by asking you to travel with us despite what you are?” he asked her his look just as shrewd and assessing. Thurin smiled and though he could not see it Gandalf felt it “Then I shall travel with your ‘Fellowship’” she replied moving to walk towards the door only for her body to once again betray how damaged it really was. She needed to feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how I wanted this chapter to go. Not because I had no ideas but, because I had so many. Hopefully this idea works with the rest of what I have posted.
> 
> Besides Thurin still has to meet the rest of the 'Fellowship' and let's just say not everyone will like her being so close ^_^


	4. Words Like Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thurin is finally out of Barad-dur and it's time for her to meet the rest of her travel companions. She's in for a sharp and painful introduction.
> 
> Sometimes words can make an already damaged heart throb in regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tbh not really sure how well this is piecing together but, lucky I'm able to get anything written down.
> 
> Let me know what you think after you've read it!
> 
> Oh before I forget anything in **Bold is Black Speech!!** I forgot to mention that in Chapter 1 sorry T_T

Outside Barad-dur keep the rest of the ‘Fellowship’ looked around for their friends amongst those walking around only to grow worried as it became apparent they were not there. “Where are Aragorn and Gandalf?” Gimli asked from his seat atop a pile of Orcs his axe held across his lap. The battle had been a hard one and there was a moment he’d thought that if he were to die this day he would take as many of Sauron’s ilk as he could with him. However, now that they had won his friends should be ready to head out and celebrate only two of them were not accounted for. This made him wonder was there something they had not seen? Did Sauron have traps laid that triggered after his death? “I don’t know they were here just moments ago” Legolas Greenleaf answered his own weapon, a bow, held tightly in his hand. Even though Sauron was no more he still felt an overwhelming darkness roaming and it put him on edge.

All the evil in Middle Earth was supposed to be wiped out with the death of Sauron. For any trace to be still around after his death caused Legolas to question what all had been behind the Dark Lords ambition “There they are!” two small voices called out as Hobbits Peregrin ‘Pippin’ Took and Meriadoc ‘Merry’ Brandybuck pointed towards the castle gates. Two lone figures made their way towards them and as one Gimli and Legolas released a breath of relief. Their friends were still well. Gandalf had come out first his staff ever at his side Aragorn following close behind. It was as they got closer that they became aware that Aragorn carried something in his arms. “What is that he's holding?” Merry was the first to ask when they saw the other man behind Gandalf. Much like his cousin Pippin he was a curious one always wanting to discover something new.Though he had considerably more caution looking at the bundle in Aragorn’s arms it worried him that it looked like a body but, did not move.

Legolas said nothing just gripped his bow even tighter. The stench of darkness wafting off of whatever Aragorn carried made him feel physically ill. The reason they had for bringing something like that with them he would wait to hear it. Gimli on the other hand was not inclined to wait for them to give a reason “What foul creature is that Aragorn?” he asked pointing at the man with his axe. Because, even as none wished to say it, there could have been more than just Orcs that lay hiding in wait for them.

“Stand down” Aragorn said trying to defuse the tension in the air before anything happened that they would later regret “This is Thurin she will be in our care until she wakes then we will have introductions” he informed them as they eyed the young girl in suspicion and he did not blame them. She had moved as if she and the darkness that clung to her were one. However, he and Gandalf saw no reason to fear her so he hoped they would follow suit. “What business did she have within those walls?” Gimli asked not at all alright with someone from Mordor traveling so close to him. After all the family and friends he had lost to this cursed place how could he willingly let one of them be near him and still breathing? “That is a question only she can answer,” Gandalf started lighting his pipe eyeing them all thoughtfully this journey was going to be a very eventful one indeed “however I can assure you she is relatively harmless” he finished smirking to himself before turning away from them “IT does not feel harmless Gandalf” Legolas commented, his voice sounding as if something rotten was on his tongue, eyeing the black mass of fabric in disdain. There was no way anything with the amount of darkness in it he felt coming from this was harmless “I am far from harmless Mithrandir and my business in Barad-dur is my own now if you be so kind and let me down I would be grateful” a soft voice said as the bundle in Aragorn’s arms shifted.

As soon as they heard the voice those other than Gandalf and Aragorn stiffened unsure of what to expect now that this new possible threat was awake. “You come from within those walls and if you are not harmless then you are a threat. Shall I show you what we Dwarves do to threats?” Gimli hissed widening his stance prepared to take the girl out “Calm yourself Master Dwarf I am not in need of a demonstration of your skill as I know you fight beautifully” Thurin answered not liking the way the Dwarf talked to her even more than the fact that she had to be carried. What good was a body if it could not endure a little pain? She didn’t even understand how she came to be in the human’s arms she just remembered agreeing to travel with them and then nothing “How would you know how I fight girl?” Gimli asked frowning at her his voice more growl than actual words “From there I could see everything from the Princeling killing 112 Orcs to you killing 109” she answered pointing to the highest window then looking from him to Aragorn brow raised as she wondered when he would put her down.

“Are you sure you will be alright?” Aragorn asked frowning down at her in reluctance and she laughed in amusement. It really was a new day if a human of Middle Earth worried for a child of Mordor perhaps her choice was not all that unfounded “I will be fine despite appearances I am not a defenseless child. I have kept myself alive this long I doubt even if I wanted to I will die anytime soon” she answered him cryptically and he frowned, her words implied that she at one point had wanted to, he lowered her down with care anyways. She was injured far worse than she appeared and no matter how much she argued that she was fine he would worry as he was beginning to believe she was very fragile. “Just take care” he commented as he watched her walk over to one of the dead Orcs and reach down to stroke its head. Her body seemed to shudder for a moment before her shoulders relaxed it was the oddest thing “You know, they were all I had in way of family and just as they killed many of yours I am sure. You have taken all of mine” she replied turning towards the Fellowship a sadness enveloping her “You call these monster family? What sick idea of family do you have lass?” Gimli asked glaring at her in disgust and she didn’t mind none of them would ever understand what she knew all too well about the creatures of Mordor. 

“I always thought family was something that did away with one's loneliness and made you apart of something” she answered going back to stroking the Orcs head still able to feel the darkness that clung to its corpse. She had not been able to remove all of it but, already she could feel the her body regaining it's strength. With as much darkness that clung to this battle field she would be able to do more than just walk on her own. Looking at all the loss she sighed they were such sad creatures basically raped of who they were, twisted until they were ugly and angry shells of their former selves, then forced to fight for the one that damaged them. Such heartache for those with no afterlife to look forward to. It hurt thinking of how her darkness was tainted. Grasping it again she began to draw it back into herself **“Such a cruel fate awaits the greed for power”** she whispered as she looked over the battlefield at all of Sauron’s victims and all the darkness she would have to cleanse finally able to feed.

“You speak that tongue!” Legolas spat hatred morphing his beautiful face as she spoke to herself he didn’t even notice the change taking place around him “Where is Frodo?” she asked ignoring him, not wanting to have to point out that everyone in Mordor spoke Black Speech, and looked towards Gandalf a small frown pinching her features her body feeling heavy. Gandalf watched the elf prince before looking back at her he didn't say anything he didn't have to. With as pure as the elves saw themselves someone like him would not design to be in her company for long. To him Mordor born meant death “Why do you ask after Frodo?” the elf asked taking a step towards her as if her question implied a threat to him and his friends “Be calm Princeling seeing as Sauron is dead Mr. Baggins has completed his quest. All I want to know is where he is” she sighed holding up her hand already she was growing tired of his company and ready to go back inside. Pulling her hood down further to hide her face she rubbed her forehead as a dull ache formed. Now that she was outside the air felt different and her skin was irritated almost like it was stretching. He however, was the most unpleasant thing. Maybe her choice had been wrong. Maybe she should stay.

“Legolas leave the child be it is her first time outside those walls” Gandalf announced and the eyes of everyone in their group turned before looking to Thurin as she left the Orc and walked towards Merry and Pippin “She has never stepped outside of Mordor?” Gimli asked shivering at the thought of having to spend everyday inside that hell hole “I did not think Sauron held her there” Aragorn said sympathy blossoming in his chest for Thurin her injures aside she had really been a prisoner in her own home. How was it she was still able to retain her innocence? “Probably helped torture our friends” Legolas said refusing to let who she was be forgotten. Because, of her kind he had lost friends and family people he loved, respected, and trusted. There were families broken never to be whole again. Lover lost, son, daughters, mothers, fathers all wiped away. He would not forget. He would not forgive.

 **“You listen to me Legolas son of Thranduil,”** she hissed turning to him her robes belowing out as she did she was growing beyond tired of his scorn now. He acted as if his hands were cleaner than hers. As if because, Barad-dur was her home she was like Sauron and those that followed him. He knew nothing about her and yet treated her like she had robbed him of something precious **“For nineteen summers I sat and I watched as man, dwarf and elf alike took life after life. I watched as Sauron’s darkness spread. I waited locked in my tower so torture, no I never did torture anyone. I was tortured however, as any family I had died at your hands. They are gone casualties of greed's war!!”** she yelled pointing at the battlefield feeling a fluctuation in her power. She reigned it in not wanting to lash out at him and give the elf more reason to attack her physically before turning and walking off. She would travel with Gandalf as she said she would but, she would not be treated as a villain before she committed a crime especially by an elf who would not help a dying dog if there was no benefit to him “I believe you have hurt her feelings friend” Aragorn said as they watched her go. He didn’t understand what she said as he did not know Black Speech but, he could feel the hurt and pain behind each word “I am inclined to agree” Gandalf added frowning at the young elf prince in displeasure his open hostility was going to do more harm than good. He had a right to be angry but, he needed to learn quickly who exactly his enemy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so nerve racking because I found myself getting angry as I wrote it. Almost like the words were getting said to me...ugh not the best feeling in the world. Though if you felt what I did, I did a great job so ^_^
> 
> please leave feedback I'd love to hear what you think!!


	5. Bitterness of the past and Harshness of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship learns some things about their enemy and they finally set off back to Gondor.
> 
> Legolas is still as ass and Aragorn is slipping into the role of protective father.
> 
> Forming dynamics that Thruin isn't sure she ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ =Elven
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Legolas did not say anything just watched Thurin leave knowing it would take more than words to prove her innocence to him. Sauron had taken too much from his people and he was not going to be fooled “I do not believe that THING has feelings!” he hissed watching her go. She was just as rotten as everything else behind Mordors walls the sooner the others saw it the faster he could get rid of her “Guys?” Gimli's voice called to them sounding small, which was unusual because despite his size he was loud, drawing their attention from Legolas's ridged figure. Turning they found not a battlefield covered in the bodies of friend and enemy but, a graveyard covered in the dwarves, elves, humans, and animals. Some were faces they had never seen before while others they knew very well “Who are they?” Legolas asked looking at the face of an elf with long red hair in confusion and something about her appearance nagged at him. Yes, she was beautiful all elves were but, a dead elf should not just show up out of thin air and where had the other bodies gone? Deep down he knew that the 'Thing' had something to do with it and anger simmered under his skin. How dare she trade the place of an Orc with one of his kin! “This is who they were before Sauron twisted them" Gandalf said cutting into his thoughts and Legolas turned to him eyes wide "What do you mean?" he asked his eyes being drawn back to the the bodies at their feet "Did you think Sauron created his army out of nothing? Don't be naive, why waste the energy when you can corrupt what is already around you?" he finished moving to follow behind his charge he needed to keep an eye on the little one. He had too many doubts and too many question to leave her to her own devices just yet. "These are the members of her family” Aragorn commented placing his hand on the young elf's shoulder amazed at the strength of her power and deeply sadden by her lose. She had been the only one to see the truth of their enemy and the only one to look beyond the surface. In this world she thought she was now truly alone and he could not would not let her continue to think that. Once Gandalf brought her back he vowed to make sure she was taken care of.

Thurin found herself near a river the water was clear and she had always wondered what it would feel like on her skin. Not removing her cloak or dress she walked in. It was cold at first and her body tensed but, after a while she felt better than she'd ever thought she would putting her hair up she slowly sunk further under the water “I see why they do this” she sighed trying to clear her thoughts. She never understood how darkness and evil were so confused. As darkness itself she had neither evil nor pure thoughts she acted as she liked. She’s never taken a life but, if it were to protect herself she would. Figuring there were others in Middle-Earth that felt that way why was she painted in blood and sulfur? Mordor was just a place it was the ones that lived there that did awful things. Maybe it was because, she just watched and didn’t do enough to stop it? “You’re an Elf!” Pippin’s voice called out too loudly from the shore. Turning fast she saw him and Merry sitting on a boulder a small way from where she soaked “If you would keep your voice down” she sighed, as she slowly walked towards them a faint trail of red in the water behind her. She should have known they would be the ones to follow her Hobbits even with all their caution were curious by nature that was how they were created to be. How they should stay “I knew you were pretty but, now I know why! All elves are pretty” Merry gushed as he grabbed Pippin by the arm and turned him away so Thurin could get out of the water. He didn't understand why she gotten in with her clothes on or why the water had been stained red around her but, he would give her privacy “Why are you so small?” Pippin asked almost turning around to look at her before Merry stopped him he didn't understand why he couldn't look she wasn't naked or anything she was just wet “Many reasons” She answered slowly draining the water from her clothes and placing it back into the river.

Now that she had feed on her darkness she was feeling a hundred times better she could use her power without feeling tired and her pain was gone “You can turn around” she told them chuckling, at the modesty they showed, as she sat on a log facing the water. The steady rushing sound calmed her in a way she had not thought possible reminding her so much of the shadows that coated everything. Even the most lighted of places had darkness how could no one see that? "You're all dry!" Pippin exclaimed walking over and touching her cloak in wonder "Yes, I am it's nothing to difficult to do" she told him reaching up to take off her veil if it was with them she figured she didn't have to hide “Why are you coming with us?” Merry asked moving to sit next to her so he could see her face close up. With her complexion the same color as his hair her bright blue eyes stood out like beacons. Her lips the color of ripe red berries adding an exotic allure to an already breathtaking beauty. She had to be one of the most beautiful elves he had ever seen and he had seen some beauties “In honesty because, my existence is a very lonely one halfling” she smiled at him sadly and held out her hand for him as if she wanted him to see something “when one hears darkness they think evil and fear it and treat it like something void of compassion." she told him and as she spoke a black mass formed in her hand "However, there is beauty in darkness” she added as from the mass a single black rose emerged shining as if dusted by starlight “I’ve never seen a flower that color” Merry gasped in awe as he reached out and tried to grab it. She shook her head and handed it over to Pippin before creating another “This one is for you” She laughed leaning forward to kiss his cheek “Thanks!” he blush placing his hand where her lips had touched “No fair, I want one too!!” Pippin said annoyed that his cousin got a kiss before he did. Thurin laughed and leaned over to give him one as well if it was with them she could make this journey knowing she at least had some form of friend with her. 

Gandalf watched Thurin with the Hobbits and smiled. She was not what one would expect from a child of Mordor or an elf for that matter. If not for her power he wondered though if she would be like any normal elfling? “I see you are becoming fast friends” he said joining them as they played with the shadows at their feet “Gandalf! Look what Thurin gave us!” Merry and Pippin cried running over to the old wizard showing him black flowers “Very lovely,” he smiled looking over their heads at the young woman who was raising her hood and replacing her veil “where did you get such flowers?” he asked when she walked over to him pulling her hood further down to hide her face “From my garden I will show it to you some other time since we are leaving now right?” she replied her hands held together and her eyes losing some of their sparkle as she looked behind him at the path that would take them back to the others. He nodded and motioned towards the rest of the group not surprised that she knew why he sought them out or that she was apprehensive about returning to them. It pained him though that the laughter and happiness she showed moments ago fled now “Yes, we head to Gondor”

When Gandalf returned with the hobbits and Thurin she was amused to see Legolas was nowhere in sight. Most likely ran ahead to avoid being around the feelingless Mordor spawn, she thought bitterly. She didn't want to be around him either the self-righteous neanderthal all he would do is talk down to her or threaten to kill her if she made one move. It wasn't like she hadn't see it coming she knew there would be his types around, it's just she thought as a friend of Frodo he would be different “The others have already started on the return journey it’s just us now” Aragorn said as they packed up their horses preparing to follow behind the rest others “Is there anything you want to bring with you Thurin?” he asked looking, past the rest of the group, to where she stood, just far enough behind that her presence was, almost overlooked. Almost “No, there was never anything here I wanted” she answered looking at the horses in wonder. She didn’t need to ride one walking would not tire her out and she doubted they even thought to give her one. However, she had not been this close to one since her body had turned seven summers. They were magnificent creatures though to her Hoisin was still the most breathtaking “Where is Legolas?” Gandalf asked looking around as if the man would just show up “He said he’d scout ahead and regroup with us later” Gimli answered casting a glance in Thurin’s direction and she turned away as her suspicions were confirmed. The elf did not want to travel with her.

Legolas saw to it that there was a great distance between him and the one called Thurin even when he circled back and joined them later. It was only long enough to make sure she had not done anything to harm his friends _“I do not trust her”_ he argued with Aragorn in his native tongue when they had stopped to camp for the night _“From what I have witnessed she is like any normal child my friend”_ Aragorn said placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder in understanding. It was hard when your enemy was gone but, you still held anger in your heart. He just hoped Legolas would no longer aim his hatred at Thurin “Normal children do not come from Mordor” he snapped looking into the fire remembering all those he had lost to her kind and feeling his hated grow stronger _“Do not let your grief blind you”_ Aragorn warned seeing his friends features twist once again in anger _“How can you stand to be around her?”_ Legolas asked looking up at the stars and trying to calm himself seeing no way _“It is hard and I think she knows that so she keeps her distance and only speaks to us when we speak to her. In truth she only actively seeks out Merry and Pippin”_ Aragorn said standing and leaving the elf to his thoughts. 

Rain was falling day seven of travel and they'd been making great time according to Gandalf and would be in Gondor in a week or so. It had come out of nowhere the skies had been clear and Thurin had been enjoying cloud gazing with Pippin and Merry when fat drops of water began hitting her own the face. She didn't react right away too stunned to do anything until the Hobbits complaining filtered through her brain. Now they were huddled close as she used her cloak to keep them dry. The others could fend for themselves she wasn't worried about them they were grown, not that Merry and Pippin weren't fully grown they were most likely older than her. However, they were small, cheerful, and great to be around. It was thanks to them that she was having any fun at all on this trip. Legolas still avoided her like a infection, Aragorn hovered, she didn't understand why, he checked on her constantly, Gandalf talked to her off and on asking questions about her life, Gimli stayed the same nether acknowledging her or ignoring her. It was all a little too much after years of no real contact “You think it will rain for much longer?” Pippin asked a frown marring his usually happy features and Thurin looked down at him and smiled “Do you not like being so close to me?” She asked the hobbit as they rounded a bend in the road. “Oh, that’s not it! I just miss the sunshine is all” he reassured her leaning further into her since a hug would most likely knock them off of their horse. It had surprised them when it had walked up and went straight to Thurin. Seeing as none of them had thought to get a horse for her there was a heated discussion on who she would ride with. “Really? I see, I don’t mind the rain much but, I can understand why you would miss the sun” she sighed running her fingers through his hair and smiling down at him again “When it rains me and Pippin usually sit inside around the fire telling stories. What do you do when it’s raining?” Merry asked not wanting to feel left out like his cousin Pippin he liked Thurin she was nice and made him feel warm inside when she talked to him. She frowned for the smallest moment then flashed them one of her small sad smiles. He didn't like this one as much as he had grown to like her other smiles. This one always made him think she would go somewhere soon leaving them behind “This will be the first time I’ve been this close to the rain. It never fell in Mordor” she told them as she thought of the countless times she had watched it fall somewhere far away from where she was bring new life to everything it touched. Two pair of curious eyes looked at her in sympathy they couldn’t begin to understand how someone could go their whole lives without experiencing such a common thing as rain “I wouldn’t mind too much if it rained a little longer” Pippin commented giving her a warm smile “Me neither” Merry agreed and Thurin stopped the horse and hugged the two to her tightly thinking they were just as warm as they had looked.

“Come along we are looking for shelter to wait out this rain” Gandalf called from a ways up ahead when they had stopped for too long. Releasing them she nudged the horse with her heel. She had surprised her how well she still remembered to ride and how easy it was to bond with the animal. Little did she know it surprised the others as well that someone who had never left their home rode the horse like a seasoned rider. Let alone that the horse that came for her would be a Mearas. The only other horse they had seen like her was Shadowfax “There is a cave a yard from here” Thurin told him as she pulled her horse up next to his the black mare eyed the other before bowing her head in deference. Shadowfax was a beauty to behold with its silver grey coat that seemed to sparkle like moonlight in the rain. Almost like stars had fallen just to settle upon him “I will pass the information on” Gandalf responded riding over to Aragorn who as usual lead them. “How is she?” Aragorn questioned before Gandalf was even able to speak “She seems to enjoy this weather almost like watching a child.” Gandalf answered glancing at his young charge as she whispered something to the Hobbits “She is still but, a child you would never believe she was nineteen looking at her.” Aragorn sighed there was an innocence about her that made him want to protect her, despite all the power he knew she held, she was almost fragile. Watching her discover things he had seen everyday made him furious she may act like she knew the world but, she didn't really know anything “She many be a young woman to humans but, to others she should still be in the safe care of her mother and father” Gandalf informed him a bitterness underlining his words as he thought of what that would have meant for young Thurin “Luckily, for us, that is not possible for her old friend now let us get out of this rain.” Gandalf nodded and told him about the cave Thurin had told him was a ways up the road.

“Don't be daft girl come inside” Gimli said motioning to the cave behind as Thurin once again refused to enter. When they had arrived she helped move everything into the cave and store the horses somewhere dry after that she left them to find a place for herself “I’m fine, besides there are others that need shelter more than me,” she told him pointing to a group of trees not that far away they were close enough together to stop water from wetting her and close enough to the cave so the others could see her “I will be there you and yours stay dry and warm. Halflings do not like the cold so keep them warm” she finished before turning and walking off not once did she look back and for a split second Gimli thought about going after a dragging her into the cave himself. He didn't understand the girl if he had the choice to be warm and dry or dry and cold he would chose the former so why was she being so stubborn “The stubborn girl refuses to come in. Said there are others who need this place more than she did," he started scratching his head before pointing to the hobbits "Oh, and we have to keep them warm.” he told the others once he returned, without her, plopping down on a boulder near the fire they had started “Its raining hard and she chooses not to stay dry and warm” he muttered to himself, shaking his head, still not understanding the girl's logic “Rain never fell in Mordor so Thurin’s never been this close to it before” Pippin said from his place between Gandalf and Aragorn who stood and walked towards the mouth of the cave “Even with that being the case she will fall ill if she spends the night out there” Aragorn growled walking out he passed Legolas who had finally decided to join them “Where is he off to?” he asked watching his friend leave the look on his face was not pleasant he'd only seen Aragorn look like that in battle “He’s going to get Thurin. She's out in the rain and refusing to come in” Gimli said laying his axe down at his feet, he didn't see the point in forcing the lass inside if she wanted to get doused by water but, then again he could figure out the reason she was refusing without having to think too hard or for too long “If IT wants to be out there he should just leave it” Legolas said crossing his arms and leaning against the cave wall near Gandalf watching the mouth of the cave so he could see when Aragorn returned “She's only out there so you would come in boy” Gandalf retorted taking a long pull from his pipe cutting his eyes at the young elf he would need to have a talk with him soon or the next week would be difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take me a moment but, please look forward to it!
> 
> (^o^)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!! This being the first story I'm posting I really want to see know if you like/dislike it.
> 
> Did this chapter seem like it was too fast? Does it flow or jump all over the place? Should I keep going or scrap it and start from scratch?


End file.
